


Locked In

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You and Braun are invited to a cabin for Christmas, even though the two of you have been broken up for a while. The two of you get locked into a room alone when the power goes out and you’re forced to work through your issues.





	Locked In

“What are your plans for Christmas?” Renee asked me, spring in her step as she approached me in hair and makeup.

“Sitting at home, watching too many Hallmark movies, drinking too much hot chocolate, and crying myself to sleep,” I grumbled with a frown. Braun and I had broken up two months ago and I still wasn’t over it.

“Come to the cabin with me and Dean!” Renee offered, her smile never once wavering.

“Oh yeah, and interrupt the happy couple’s time? No thanks,” I scoffed.

“It won’t just be us! A few others are coming, too! Not all couples, even. Come on, you have to. Maybe it’ll get you out of this funk!”

I sighed, staring at the look of excitement on Renee’s face. With a roll of my eyes, I nodded in agreeance. Renee squealed, pulling me in for a hug. “You won’t regret it!”

=====================

“Come to the cabin this Christmas so you’re not such a miserable bastard,” Dean approached Braun simply.

“What?”

“You’re coming to the cabin this Christmas. I already promised Renee I’d get you to come. She’s tired of you being miserable all the damn time. We have a couple other people coming, so now you are, too,” Dean explained simply, clapping Braun on the shoulder. “Renee’ll get you the details.”

=====================

“Oh, no,” I scoffed, glaring at Renee when a familiar truck pulled up to the cabin. I would know that truck anywhere, that was Braun’s truck. Which meant he was on this trip. Which meant I would be even more miserable than before.

“It’s okay!” Renee promised, her excitement trying to overpower my disdain. “You’ll be fine!”

“I hate you and I’m never listening to you again,” I deadpanned, turning to walk into the house in an attempt to avoid Braun as he climbed out of his truck.

Of course they would pull something like this, inviting Braun on the same trip I was invited on. Seth and Sasha didn’t look surprised in the least, so it seems as if only I wasn’t told about the last visitor. If I were lucky, I could pack my stuff and be out and back home just in time to catch the Christmas ‘no commercials’ Hallmark marathon. By the time I had my bags packed and ready to leave, Braun was settling himself into the room across from mine. He apparently had no clue I was here if his “are you fucking serious?” was any indication when I stepped out of my room.

“Don’t even bother,” I said, holding out my hand to stop him. “I’m leaving anyway.”

“Can’t,” Dean said simply, popping up out of seemingly nowhere. “The snow is really coming down now, there’s no way you’ll make it out of the driveway.”

I stared at Dean, face blank. “Whatever,” I grumbled finally, ignoring Braun’s eyes on me as I turned back into my room, slamming the door behind me.

=====================

Braun and I spent the better half of the week avoiding each other like the plague. While I was out with the group, Braun locked himself away in his room and vice versa. We didn’t want to be around each other at all. Rather, I desperately wanted to be around him, but I knew he didn’t care about me anymore, didn’t want me around, so I stayed away. It was easier this way, it let us avoid getting into fights around the group. But that didn’t stop the sly digs we threw at each other, the rude glances we shot across the living room when the whole group gathered to watch movies.

I could tell that our friends were getting annoyed by our antics. More than once, I walked into the kitchen, obviously breaking up a whispered meeting about me and Braun; Seth and Sasha looking guilty while Dean rolled his eyes, ignoring Renee’s elbow in his side. They were tired of it, I knew. I was tired of it, as well. But I knew it wouldn’t change. Or so I thought.

=====================

“Hey, can you go into the spare bedroom and grab the extra stack of blankets? Dean said it’s supposed to get even colder, a blizzard is moving in.” Sasha’s voice surprised me from the doorway to my bedroom and I jumped, looking up from my phone.

“Sure, no problem,” I nodded, getting up to walk past her, missing the excited grin she had on her face.

=====================

“Braun, there’s a big box of ornaments in the spare bedroom that Renee wanted and she was wondering if you can grab them,” Seth said, approaching Braun out on the porch as he watched the snow fall. “She’s trying to decorate even more, if that’s possible.”

“More decorations?” Braun asked, voice incredulous as he looked at the porch, lights and garland wrapped around every possible surface. The inside of the cabin looked the same, decorations all over the place.

“You know how she is, man,” Seth shrugged, clapping Braun on the shoulder as he sighed and moved inside. Through the window, Seth nodded at Dean and he nodded in return, walking off to find Renee.

=====================

“In here?” Braun asked, voice nearing the room I was in as I searched desperately for the spare blankets.

“Yeah, that’s the one!” Renee called after him, the smile evident in her voice.

I stopped my search, holding my breath as Braun’s footsteps got closer. When he turned the corner into the bedroom, he stopped just inside the door.

“I’m sorry, I’m almost done, I’ll be leaving soon,” I said hurriedly, grabbing whatever blankets I could find and turning to leave. Before I could, however, the bedroom door slammed shut and we heard the distinct sound of a lock clicking into place.

“You’re not coming out of there until you two finally get to the bottom of these issues,” Sasha called through the door, just as Braun turned to stare at me before looking away, grumbling under his breath.

“I’m not staying in here with him! I refuse!” I yelled back through the door, waiting with bated breath for an answer but not getting one.

=====================

“They’ll be fine.” Seth’s words weren’t exactly reassuring but one didn’t argue with Dean and Seth. “What’s the worst-”

Interruption by the lights flickering was not the kind of interruption he expected. Or wanted.

“…Well fuck.” Renee grumbled after a moment when the lights kept flashing. “You just had to go and jinx us, didn’t you?”

Seth rolled his eyes, not catching the finger Renee threw his way or how Sasha sighed.

A thud from behind the barricaded door had all except Dean jumping. The Ohio native chuckled, slung his arm around his wife’s shoulders, and nodded down the hall. “Popcorn and a loud movie? In case they do the nasty?”

“DEAN!” the smack to the ribs from Renee was clearly not meant to harm Dean, but by how she blushed she was genuinely embarrassed.

“We should probably be more worried that they may kill each other,” Sasha spoke up, just as another loud thud rattled the door again.

“They won’t kill each other,” Seth laughed, shrugging off Sasha’s worry. But then he tensed up, looking thoughtfully at the door in question. “Right?”

“They’re gonna kill each other and then we’ll be accomplices!” Renee hissed, slapping at Dean’s arm. “Go let them out!”

“They won’t kill each other, relax.” Dean was incredibly laid back compared to the others, an easy grin on his face. “They may kill the room, but not each other. Now, the movie?”

“The power’s out,” Sasha pointed out, peering around Seth’s shoulder.

“Batteries, doll. Everything we need is battery powered. So. Movie?” Dean had a wide grin on his face as he looked at his friends around him.

“Dean,” Renee groaned, rolling her eyes at him. Even still, she linked arms with him, sparing one last glance at the barricaded door down the hall before walking off with Dean, the others following after them.

===================

We stood there in silence for a long time, our arms crossed over our chests. I refused to say anything first, didn’t want to be the one to break the silence. But I couldn’t really help the, “Are you serious?!” I let out when the lights flickered, then went out completely. The room was bathed in complete darkness, the only light coming in through the moonlight reflecting off the snow in front of the window. I could just make out Braun’s head turning to face my direction at my outburst before I turned to the door, jiggling the handle. Still locked, just as I knew it would be, but I couldn’t help but hope maybe our friends would let us out now that the power was out.

“Move,” Braun ordered, nodding his head to the side.

“Excuse me?” I asked, propping my hand on my hip at the attitude in his voice.

“Get out of the way,” Braun said, voice harder this time. “Move.”

“I’m-” I began, stepping out of the way suddenly as Braun rushed towards the door, slamming his shoulder against it. The whole room seemed to rattle, but the door didn’t budge at all. 

“God damn it,” Braun yelled, slamming his fist against the door, hanging his head.

With a sigh, I left Braun to simmer by the door, walking over to the window instead. All I could see was snow covering every available surface, more flakes falling steadily. Shivering slightly at the cold, I turned to the bed and climbed in, snuggling under the covers. After one last pitiful bang against the door, Braun huffed and settled into a chair across the room.

“They probably did this so we would finally talk,” I said after an uncomfortable stretch of silence.

“I don’t have anything to say,” Braun said, not even looking at me.

“You never do,” I sighed, lying back in the bed, turning to face the wall.

It was silent again for a long time, the only sound in the room our breathing and the wind howling outside. It was getting colder and colder as time passed by, the power not turning back on, and I couldn’t keep my teeth from chattering.

“What do you mean I never have anything to say?” Braun asked suddenly, his voice eerily loud in the room.

“Just what I said,” I shrugged, turning back to face him. “You didn’t tell me why you were leaving, you just did.”

“You didn’t do anything about it,” Braun pointed out.

“I know. I know I should’ve done something to stop you from leaving. But it’s too late now, I get that. It just hurts. But I’ll get over it, I’m sure.” I couldn’t bear to keep looking at him, instead turning my eyes to the ceiling. “I’ll get over it.”

Braun’s voice, once again, was what broke through the suffocating silence in the room. “I left because you deserve better.”

At that, I sat up, the blankets falling to settle around my waist. “Who are you to tell me what I deserve? I know what I deserve, Braun! And I know what I want! You had no right to make that decision without me.”

“I had to,” Braun said, voice smaller this time.

“No you didn’t!” I tried to sound steadfast, harsh, but the cold settling into my bones sent my teeth chattering more than before so I sounded shaky. “I was happy with you, I didn’t want anyone else,” I finished, even as Braun stood up from his chair, walking over to the bed with me. I balked up at him as he stood beside me, motioning for me to move over.

“You’re freezing,” he explained simply, nudging me lightly with his hand. Slowly, I moved over and Braun climbed into bed beside me, pulling me into his arms with the blanket wrapped around us tightly. “I’m sorry. I should have talked to you, said something.”

“That would’ve been nice,” I said sarcastically, even as I snuggled deeper into his arms, melting in his embrace. “But I should’ve tried to stop you.”

“It wouldn’t have worked,” Braun said simply. “I was too focused on leaving to give you an opportunity for a better life. I didn’t realize how badly it hurt til later.”

“I think we fucked up.” My voice was laced with sleepiness after being cocooned in his arms for the first time in months. “I’m sorry.”

Braun didn’t say anything else, just pressed a light kiss to the top of my head before sleep pulled me under.

====================

I woke up to sunlight streaming into the bedroom, my legs tangled up with Braun’s as he snored lightly under me. His arms were wrapped around my waist, anchoring me tightly to him. I didn’t even feel the chill in the air, being so consumed by Braun.

Even still, I wasn’t sure quite where we left off the night before. I didn’t know what this meant for the two of us, and the longer I stayed there wrapped in his arms, the more I began to overthink it. Slowly, I untangled myself from Braun before sneaking to the door, trying the handle again. It was still locked, and I sighed, looking around the room. And then I realized that the lock on the window that was frozen solid the night before looked significantly less frozen this morning. A few hearty tugs on the window and it was open, allowing me to slide through and onto the porch.

With one last glance at a still sleeping Braun, I made my way to the front door, banging on it to be let into the house and to unlock the bedroom door where Braun and I spent the night. I didn’t want him to be trapped for too much longer than he had to be.

However, by the time I was let into the house and made it to the bedroom door, it was in pieces with a bewildered Braun standing in the middle of the wreckage. “Braun! You broke my door!” Renee shrieked, rushing down the hallway.

“I’m - I’m sorry, I thought,” he started, staring sheepishly at the bits of door all over the floor.

“I was coming to let you out,” I told him gently, walking up to him.

“I saw the window and-” he said, dropping a piece of the doorframe he held in his hand.

“I know.” My fingers tugged on his, pulling him away from the doorway. “Sometimes you’re just too strong for your own good, you know.”

“Not when it comes to staying away from you.” Braun’s voice was small and my heart wanted to break all over again.

“That’s not really a bad thing though, now is it?” I asked with a small smile on my face, leaning up on my tiptoes to press our lips together.

“I told you that shit would work,” Dean’s voice rang out loudly through the hallway. Before I could turn around to face him, I heard a faint slap and Renee hissing at him to shut up.

“This was your idea?” Braun asked, stepping around me.

“We tried to tell him not to,” Seth shrugged, holding his hands up.

“No you didn’t!” Dean argued. “You encouraged it!”

“Dean,” Renee said, gathering his attention before pointing at Braun right in front of him.

“Don’t kill him!” Sasha yelled from behind Seth, clutching onto Seth’s arm, ready to run if things went sour.

“His life insurance policy is really good, actually,” Renee joked, ignoring the glare Dean sent her way.

“Thank you,” Braun said, interrupting the conversation to bring Dean in for a bruising hug.

“Yeah, thank you Dean,” I chimed in, my hand in Braun’s as he stepped away from Dean. We still had a lot to work on, that’s for sure. But knowing that we had a chance to stay together, that our being stubborn was what kept us apart? Well, that wouldn’t have been possible if we hadn’t been locked in that freezing room all night.


End file.
